


Diet Coke

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco takes time out of his hectic schedule to observe his very own workman slaving in the summer sun...!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Diet Coke  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1299  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Challenge/Prompt** \- None, the bunny came from watching the Diet Coke ad on TV. Short and smutty and absolutely plot-less. *grin* So basically what you've all come to expect from me!   
**Warnings** \- Sexual Situations, Slash, Adult Language, Plotless Porn  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing, Harry  & Draco belong to JK Rowling, Diet Coke belongs to the Coca Cola Company, and the song isn't mine either.  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae; thank you sweets!  
 **Author's Notes** \- Best read ice cold. Cookies to anyone that catches the pop-culture reference. 

 

 

_'And I just wanna make love to you'_

Draco rolled his eyes at the song and then at himself. The power of advertising obviously worked, because now he wanted a diet coke. He hauled himself out of the chair and flicked the television off, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge, rooting around until he found a can of coke. He scanned the rest of the fridge's contents, making a mental plan for dinner, as well as a list for what he'd need to buy at the supermarket tomorrow.

Closing the fridge and cracking the can open, Draco took a long draught and sighed in appreciation. It was another balmy July day, and the windows and doors were thrown open to air their home. Moving to the kitchen door, Draco leant on the doorframe and raised the can to his lips, sipping gently as he watched Harry.

The brunette was making a shed. For reasons that made sense only to Harry (even Hermione had raised an eyebrow at him), he'd insisted on doing it the Muggle way. To begin with, Draco had complained about the high chance Harry would knock himself out cold and Draco would have to take him to hospital. But Harry had been adamant, and Draco had to concede that the brunette had made a wise choice. Not because the shed was any good; it was only two walls so far. No, Draco's enjoyment of the Muggle way was the fact that it kept Harry working in the warm summer sun.

Draco's eyes roamed over his lover as he hummed in appreciation around the cold can. Harry was dressed in worn Levis that hung low on his hips, kept up with a wide leather belt that Draco's wrists were well acquainted with. Work boots protected his feet, and a few tools stuck out of the jeans pockets. Harry's chest was gloriously bare, his tan deepened from working in the sun and his skin gleaming with sweat. Draco watched the powerful muscles ripple under Harry's skin as he banged nails into planks of wood. There was a portable radio on his work bench, playing the song from the advert.

Reaching down to re-arrange his trousers, Draco took another sip and walked over to Harry, careful to make his presence known with a low, appreciative, whistle. He didn’t want to startle Harry and feel the blunt end of his hammer. Well, not the metal one at least…

"You alright Draco?"

"Mmm, more than alright thanks. Quite a view in our backyard."

Harry smirked and leant on the work table, deliberately flexing his pecs and smirking at the shiver that ran through his lover. "See something you like?"

Draco nodded, his eyes busy watching a bead of sweat running down the hollow of Harry's throat. He tracked its progress and leant forward suddenly, flicking his tongue over Harry's dusky nipple to catch the salty drop. Harry inhaled, and Draco smirked, stepping closer to Harry and meeting his lusty gaze full-on. "I think you need to cool down."

Tipping his can, Draco sent a stream of cold coke dribbling down Harry's chest, lapping it up as the brunette's nipple pebbled under the cold liquid and the attentions of Draco's mouth. Draco moaned as Harry stepped away, emerald eyes devouring him hungrily even as the thinking through of a plan shone through in their depths. 

"I don't think cooling down is an option right now Draco. In fact, I think things need to be heated up considerably."

Harry took the can from Draco's hands, taking a deep swig before setting it on the workbench. He advanced on Draco predatorily, swinging his hips in time to the music. Draco backed up until he was caught between the tree and Harry, relaxing back against it as his eyes flicked between Harry's eyes and his crotch. Harry lunged forward and spoke in a sultry whisper in time to the song, his lips grazing Draco's ear and making the blonde shiver with arousal. "And I just want to make love to you."

On 'you', Harry thrust his erection against Draco's groin and the blonde moaned desperately. His hands slipped on Harry's sweat-slick back as the brunette dragged him into a shattering kiss. Draco moved into the rhythm Harry set, pulling away from the kiss as Harry lifted his legs. When it became obvious what Harry planned to do, Draco laughed breathlessly and fixed the brunette in a mock-stern glare. "Harry! The neighbours!"

"What? Like you wouldn’t be the first hot young thing round here to have tawdry sex with a sweaty workman in the back yard. Remember Mrs Solis?"

Draco did remember the beautiful woman caught having an affair with her gardener, but his higher processing powers shot out the window when Harry started grinding against him in earnest. "Harry…Harry not…not gonna last out…like this…"

Harry smirked and continued grinding his arousal against Draco's, pushing the blonde closer and closer to the edge, waiting for the soft mewling sounds that preceded a screaming orgasm. As soon as he heard the kittenish noises, he slapped a hand over Draco's mouth. He didn’t care if the neighbours saw, but there was no need to actively encourage them to look. Harry held steady as Draco shook with his orgasm, summoning over the can and taking a sip as he waited for Draco to come back down from the stratosphere. 

Draco managed to get his head in some kind of order and smirked at Harry. Damn, the brunette even looked sexy drinking from a can. Draco held out his hand, taking a drink when the can was passed to him before putting on his best seductive smile. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Break time's over, this workman has to get back to the grind."

Draco looked mildly put out and Harry sniggered, leaning close and stage whispering, "That was your cue to head inside so I can follow you and ravish you away from the prying eyes of our neighbours."

Looking distinctly perkier, Draco bounded into the house, tossing the empty coke can in the recycling bin as he headed to the bedroom. Not five minutes later the heavy clump of Harry's work boots filled the house, and Draco trembled in anticipation. Harry leant in the doorway to their bedroom and smirked, a surprisingly good look on him. "So, Mr Malfoy, there's the small matter of payment for all my hard work?"

Letting his legs drop open, Draco murmured a spell to vanish his clothes before returning Harry's smirk with interest. "Right here, Mr Potter."

Harry let his eyes wander for a moment, drinking in his spread-eagled boyfriend before his brain kicked into gear. The blonde was a study in decadence; ethereal beauty that made him appear almost luminous. His legs seemed to stretch on forever, and Harry could spend years just mapping out the planes of Draco's torso with his tongue. Through it all, the blonde remained perfectly masculine. Said masculinity was lying full and heavy on his stomach, so quickly renewed after their previous fun. Harry's gaze moved down, past a smooth sac to the dark pink rosebud he so coveted.

Harry used a spell to vanish his clothes, not wanting to take the time to undo his shoes and jeans manually when there was such a feast waiting for him. Summoning the lubricant, he slathered his cock up as he was walking to the bed. Climbing on and wiping the excess around Draco's entrance, Harry lined up with Draco's body and pushed in slowly. He loved fucking Draco unprepared; the near-virginal tightness made pinpricks of light explode in his eyes. Before he began thrusting in earnest, Harry looked down and caught Draco's eyes. "You and me would be a great advert for Diet Coke!"


End file.
